1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for forecasting a geostationary satellite anomaly, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for forecasting a probability of an error of a geostationary satellite in a geostationary orbit based on space environmental information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, space environment forecast technologies focus on forecasting a space environmental phenomenon through a predetermined pattern or model of the corresponding space environmental phenomenon using measured data associated with various space environmental phenomena, for example, cosmic rays, corona emissions, a solar wind, a magnetic storm, and the like.
For example, space environment forecast technologies forecast a space environmental phenomenon by comparing measured space environment parameters to a predetermined critical value.
The space environmental phenomenon mainly caused by solar activity may have an influence on a ground-based system, for example, a communication system, a power system, an aviation system, a satellite system, and the like.
Accordingly, most ground-based systems may be need to be protected from attacks of space environmental phenomena due to a magnetic field around the Earth.
However, because a geostationary satellite placed about 36,000 kilometers (km) above the Equator is located at the edge of a magnetic field of the Earth, the geostationary satellite may be critically damaged when a solar wind blowing out from the Sun or corona emissions forces the magnetic field to move toward the Earth.
To reduce the damage, the geostationary satellite may power off a system in operation. However, when a service being provided through, for example, a commercial communication satellite is stopped, considerable economic loss may occur. Accordingly, accurate forecasting of a geostationary satellite anomaly is needed.